In response to the ever-increasing demand for rapid solution design, telecommunications software vendors have introduced highly customizable products. Thus, many of the contemporary products are model driven and include post-market design capabilities. As a result, customers can develop their solutions using the flexible but complex design environments and techniques offered by software vendors.
High solution development cost is one of the consequences of the complexity of today's software design environments. A solution can often involve the use of multiple design paradigms and techniques, each leading to a specific implementation, and complex interdependencies and significant model overlap can occur across solutions. This approach is highly laborious, error prone and expensive.